Mist Lynx aka Koshi
Background With enough firepower to defeat other reconnaissance 'Mechs and enough speed to outrun almost everything else, the Koshi is a valuable addition to any army. This 'Mech's Japanese name, reportedly coined by a member of the Draconis Combine's criminal element, translates roughly as "small death," a term without clear meaning in English. The Koshi often leads a reconnaissance Star, but it is sometimes attached as the light element to a heavier unit. The Beagle active probe appears to be fixed equipment on the Koshi, meaning that it is rare to see two of these 'Mechs serving together. In its most common configuration, the Koshi can serve in many roles. Combined with its excellent reconnaissance abilities, it has long-range striking power, a potent short-range weapon, and a machine gun to deal with infantry. This 'Mech's deadly effect on infantry may have been what earned it the name Small Death. Occasionally used as a combination anti-personnel weapon and artillery spotter, the Koshi-A sometimes marches into battle with an unusual weapons mix. Carrying target acquisition gear to spot for friendly 'Mechs and vehicles equipped with Arrow IV missiles, this Koshi also has equipment to shield it from all manner of enemy activity. It has an unusual dual anti-missile system in its left arm, with enough ammunition to stay on the battlefield forever. Its combination of double A-pods, machine gun and flamer give enemy infantry no hope of attacking the Koshi. In Configuration B, the Koshi packs considerably more firepower. Its left arm carries two medium lasers as softening-up weapons, with the follow-up wallop of double SRM-6 launchers on its right arm. The right arm also carries a small laser. The Koshi is also sometimes outfitted as an electronic marvel. Configuration C combines the fixed active probe with an added Guardian ECM system that lets the Koshi get the jump on any enemy. An anti-missile system adds to its defenses, while the right arm carries an extended-range large and medium laser. Though rarely seen, Configuration D of the Koshi reportedly carries an Ultra-2 autocannon, a weapon not in wide use among the Clans. Also carrying an extended-range medium and small laser, this version can be more useful than the others in some situations, but those occasions are notoriously difficult to predict Model Type - Mist Lynx (Koshi) Class - Light Omnimech Crew - 1 MDC By Location Head - 100 Reinforced Pilots Compartment - 175 Main Torso - 300 Arms - 100ea Hands - 50ea Legs - 150ea Feet - 75ea See Weapons list for MDC of individual weapons Note - head can only be hit on a called shot and is -3 to be hit Amour - Stops up to and including 7.62mm rounds. Speed Ground - 119 kph Jump - 180m Range - effectively unlimited Statistics Height - 8m Weight - 25 tons loaded Cargo - Minimal survival gear PS - 25 robotic Power System - 175 XL Fusion Reactor Cost - Unknown Weapon Configurations Prime Beagle Active Probe (Head, +10% sensor skill range 500m) LRM 10 (left arm) 12 shots Streak SRM 4 (right arm) 25 shots Machine gun (right arm) 200 shots A Beagle Active Probe (Head, +10% sensor skill range 500m) TAG (left arm, +1 strike for all friendly units firing missile weapons for the rest of the phase) Anti missile system (2, left arm see conversion notes for rules) 36 shots each A-pod (2, 1 per leg) Flamer (right arm) Machine gun (right arm) 200 shots B Beagle Active Probe (Head, +10% sensor skill range 500m) ER Medium Laser (2 left arm) SRM 6 (2 right arm) 15 shots each Small Laser (right arm) C Beagle Active Probe (Head, +10% sensor skill range 500m) Gaurdian ECM (left arm, -10% to opposing sensor skill rolls range 600m) Anti missile system (left arm see conversion notes for rules) 24 shots ER Large Laser (right arm) ER Medium laser (right arm) D Beagle Active Probe (Head, +10% sensor skill range 500m) Ultra AC/2 (left arm) 23 shots ER Medium laser (right arm) ER small laser (right arm) See weapons list for statistics Bonuses and Penalties Use Robot Combat Training Lift - 12.5 tons, Carry - 6.25 tons Punch - 1d6 Kick - 2d4+1 Restrained Punch - 4d6sd Body Block - 1d6/2 Systems of Note Combat Computer - Identifies friendly and enemy units, types, and classes. Range 4km Radar - Detects friendly or enemy units in the surrounding area. Affected by terrain. range - 12km Target Interlocking Circuits - These allow you to link weapons together in order to fire them at the same time. Each weapon still needs a separate to-hit roll. This system gives you 3 "circuits" to set up which can be rearranged as needed at the cost of 2 melee actions. Damage Monitor - This system gives the pilot a detailed reading of their units status and damage situation including ammunition counters and diagnostics. It can also give a rough readout of enemy units status in regards tho their damage and functionality status. Ejection System - Once the head is reduced to zero and the pilots compartment is reduced to zero, the pilot is automatically ejected in order to save them. Once propelled skyward out of the ruined mech, they parachute safely to the ground. References Used sarna.net masterunitlist.info Battletech Technical Manual 3050 (FASA)